


All I Want

by Chuuyaseyeliner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuyaseyeliner/pseuds/Chuuyaseyeliner
Summary: Levi/Erwin to All I want by Kodaline
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773421) by Kodaline. 



> Just a story from the perspective of Levi to his Commander Erwin, with the song All I want by Kodaline.  
> :)

“all I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door, cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I’m sure.”  
\- I miss you, more than I’d like to admit. You were something special to me, something grand. I can’t replace you, or anything you’ve ever done. You were the best of the best, and I took it for granted. Never showing you how much I cared, just grinding my teeth, and keeping it inside.  
“When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside.”  
\- Laying there, just laying there. Peaceful, at last. No more struggling, no more pain. Nothing to fight for anymore. No more thinking, no thoughts. Just blank, how it should be. You grabbed my sleeve to tell me it’s over. I could hardly breathe.  
“I laid in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side”  
\- There was no sleeping, I could never. Not without you alive. Not without you by my side. It hurts too much, pain I thought I could never experience. I thought I’d felt it all. Oh how I was so wrong.  
“but if you loved me, then why’d you leave me. Take my body, take my body.”  
\- If you really meant it, you could’ve stayed. You could’ve taken it. I wouldn’t have minded. I wish It could have been me, I wish I could’ve taken your place. It hurts me just to have to remember that face. I can barely remember your laugh now, It’s been years…  
“all I want is, all I need is, to find somebody, I’ll find somebody.”  
\- I’ll somehow move on, I’ll be the bigger person now. I have to be, people depend on me. I’ll end up content with someone I’m sure. They wont be you though, they will never compare to you.  
“Cause you brought out the best of me, a part of me I’d never seen”  
\- I’m a better commander because of you. It’s all because of you. I never knew how to care for someone, I wasn’t brought up that way. Lately I’ve been trying harder to show the others that I care. I hope it’s working, and I hope it makes you proud  
“You took my soul and wiped it clean, out love was made for movie screens”  
\- You made the world a simpler place. I hope one day I’ll see your face. Just one last time, before I die.


End file.
